There has been a substantial problem in applying large area adhesive backed bandages to patients. Such bandages might be used for a surgical drape, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,370. There is considerable difficulty in keeping the large area drapes from sticking to themselves or from wrinkling during the application procedure. Often several nurses or physicians are required to apply such surgical incise drapes. The drape is called an "incise" drape when a surgical incision is made directly through the drape. Similar problems exist with other relatively large area bandages for wounds or burns.
One type of adhesive backed bandage having a relatively large area making it difficult to handle is a vapor permeable, bacteria impermeable transparent bandage manufactured by the British firm of Smith & Nephew, Ltd. and marketed in the United States under the OP-SITE trademark. This OP-SITE bandage has had considerable problems because of its extremely flexible nature and tacky adhesive that tends to stick to itself and wrinkle if not very carefully handled when applied to a patient.